A Promise To The End
by Hellmaster Fibby
Summary: No matter what happens, love always prevails. This is a touching tale of pure love and a promise kept to the very end. A sweet yet tragic fic on our favorite couple, S&S. One shot. Revised.


The speaker in this fic is Sakura. The ones in regular font will be Sakura narrating what had happened in the past. The ones in italic will be Sakura speaking in the present.

Disclaimer: All the characters here belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_" I'll come back_

_After I've done the things I need to do in Hong Kong…_

_Will you wait for me? "_

* * *

**A Promise To The End**

_x x x_

_Another day had come. I looked at the unfamiliar ceiling I knew too well. My eyes darted across the room, from the cleverly arranged flowers to the flowing white curtains. A book on the side table caught my attention. The book was quite old; it was obvious from the fragile and yellow pages. I reached for it and delicately opened the first sheet._

_A pressed rose fell onto my lap. _

_Though it had withered a great deal, anyone could tell that the rose had once been the keeper of incomparable beauty and significance._

_I smiled at the memories it brought back._

_x x x_

It had been seventy years since the incident. Seventy long years.

I was on my way home that night. It was a beautiful night for a walk. Everything was so peaceful.

I stopped as I heard footsteps close behind me. A bead of sweat crept down my cheek as I turned to see a shadow lurking behind the trees. I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears as I quickly ran away.

I gasped when I felt a strong hand jerk my wrist. It was impossible for me to stop shaking. My heart started to pound uncontrollably as I slowly lifted my head to face my attacker. It was a tall man, his dark hair covering his eyes.

We stood there, unmoving.

Moonlight lit his face and relief washed over me when I saw a very familiar face. The man's lips curved upwards. "Sakura…"

"Syaoran!" I leapt into his waiting arms, surprise overwhelming me. "You came back!"

Gently tightening his embrace, Syaoran leaned over to whisper softly in my ear. "I promised you I'd come back..." I shivered as his warm breath tickled my ear. "So here I am," he finished in a husky voice. He lifted my chin and gazed into my eyes. "Sakura…" I felt my cheeks burn as he slipped his arms around my waist.

Syaoran gazed down at me with sad eyes and lifted a hand to caress my face. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of his warm skin against mine. After a while, he reluctantly let me go. Gently taking my hands between his own, he gave me a weak smile. "Sakura... Please forgive me..."

I gave him a puzzled look.

His face softened. "Sakura… Destiny is against us. I don't think we'll be able to see each other for a long time. Much as it will hurt, I want you to forget me and go on with your life."

"W-Why? Are you leaving to another country farther than Hong Kong?" I paused. "I-Is there — another girl?" I managed to choke out.

Syaoran shook his head, a slight smile forming on his lips. He held my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Sakura, I love you very much. I'll always will."

My eyes welled up in tears. "Then, why?"

The expression on his face could not be read, but I was persistent.

"Syaoran, I love you. I don't want to be away from you anymore. Not when you finally came back!" I buried my face in his chest, letting the hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"Sakura…" He carefully brushed a strand of auburn away from my face and held my tear-stained cheek. "Sakura, I want you to be happy. I don't want to see you cry like this so please…"

I looked up at him with wide eyes. Was that pain I heard in his voice?

Mustering all the courage I have in my heart, I knew I had to be strong for him. For us. "I-I don't think I really understand what's going on right now but... Syaoran…

No matter what happens… No matter what the reason is…

I promise you that I'll always love you, and that we'll meet once again. Some day. I'm sure of it." I smiled at him, gazing intently into his amber eyes.

Syaoran smiled back. He moved closer to me and whispered in a husky voice, "Then... will you wait for me… Sakura?"

"Yes. No matter how long…"

No words were spoken as our lips met in a deep, passionate kiss.

_x x x_

_If I could only stop time right there, I wouldn't have let him go..._

_x x x_

I woke up the next morning, revived of all the energy I lost. The day was so perfect and nice that I decided to take a walk. On my way, a car drove alongside me. Its window went down and in it, I saw a girl I knew from long ago.

"Meiling!"

Meiling's face was a mixture of pure delight from seeing me again and sorrow for some unknown reason. A feeling of dread gripped my heart as I waited for her to speak.

"Sakura... I need to talk to you."

Nothing could have prepared me for what came next.

"Sakura... He's dead..."

Her words echoed through my mind.

"Syaoran is dead. He died in a plane crash on his way here to Japan a few weeks ago."

I tried my best to hold in the tears. But I failed. Miserably.

_x x x_

_At that point, I finally understood his words._

_Still..._

_Was it just a dream when I saw him that previous night? Was it his ghost? Then, why was I able to touch him? Feel him? _

_I've pondered on these questions for seventy years but never found an answer. I guess that's how it should be._

_x x x_

As I cried, the unmistakable fragrance of peony petals captured my nose.

I instinctively turned to my bed and saw a freshly picked rose on it. I picked it up carefully as a gust of wind entered my room. I closed my eyes and felt the light breeze touch my skin.

Despite the cold weather, the wind seemed to embrace me with a warmth that was both strangely comforting and yet oddly familiar.

As I opened my eyes, a lone tear fell on my cheek.

Turning to the window, I could almost hear his voice say,

_No matter how long it will take,_

_Will you wait for me? _

A smile formed on my lips. I already knew the answer.

Yes.

I will wait even if it takes forever.

I promise.

_x x x_

_I placed the withered rose on the side of my crumpled bed. Syaoran kept his promise to me... to the very end..._

_" I'll come back "_

_I stared at the noisy box that monitored my life. It's beeping slowed down as my body went limp. I smiled as darkness embraced me. Now, it's my turn to keep my promise..._

_Finally..._

_I can see you again..._

_Syaoran..._


End file.
